Chapter -11
パトロール へ |romaji = Ginga Patorōru Chikyū e |english = |viz = |volume = Jaco the Galactic Patrolman |previous = |next = Chapter -10 |japanese date = July 13, 2015 |english date = July 15, 2015 |characters = * An Azuki * Jaco Teirimentenpibosshi * Tokunoshin Ōmori * Monster Shark |techniques = |objects = * Blaster Gun * Extinction Bomb * Galactic Receivers * Galactic Patrolman Spaceship }} パトロール へ|Ginga Patorōru Chikyū e}} is the first chapter of the Jaco the Galactic Patrolman series. Summary The chapter begins with Tokunoshin Ōmori's narration, explaining that he was a scientist who was neither an expert on outer space, nor did he have an interest in it. He then mentions how he encountered an alien ten years ago. A spaceship, meanwhile, crashes into the moon, and is hurtled towards Earth. Down on the planet, Ōmori himself is seen going about his business, muttering about his failings on the work of a strange machine. He stops to pray at a grave site before heading into his house, where he watches a new report about the Idol, An Azuki who plans to fly on a spaceship known as Twinkle 8 within three days. Finding the idea ludicrous, the elderly man turns off the television and heads outside to read a book. Hearing a strange sound, Ōmori goes to investigate, and sees a mysterious craft fall into the ocean. He considers going to help, but it's well past dark out, and the Monster Shark would already be lurking. Seeing his intuition correct, the Shark itself is already swimming after the mysterious craft. To Ōmori's surprise, the owner of the craft manages to outswim the shark, landing ashore and hoisting the ship above his head. The mysterious being asks Ōmori who he is, but Ōmori wanted to ask the same thing. The new arrival calls Ōmori an Earthling. The elderly man wasn't able to make much of what he was saying, but remarked how lucky it was for him to have managed to escape the Monster Shark. Ōmori asks the strange individual whether or not he was foreign, and he replied it should be obvious that he was, in fact, an alien. He explained further that he was not just any alien, but an elite member of the Galactic Patrol. To the pilots luck, Ōmori agreed to fix the machine, on the condition that the alien left the moment he succeeded in repairing in, as Ōmori preferred solitude to company. Upon analyzing the spaceship, Ōmori was stunned to see it was something he'd never seen before, and immediately checked the creature's face to see if he was indeed an alien, as he had thought his face was a mask. The alien naturally took offense to this, and, in response to Ōmori's surprise that he was indeed an alien, began to explain his elite status again before being interrupted. Ōmori asked him why he came to Earth, and the extraterrestrial replied that he was simply doing his duties, but crashed into the moon while watching a video. Ōmori invited the pilot to stay the night, and he would check on the spacecraft in the morning. While seeing the lifestyle of Earthlings as primitive, the alien accepted. Ōmori asked if he was hungry, and thus he requested milk and cheese, as these are the closest Earth foods to the food he eats on his own home planet. The alien, after Ōmori was curious to know how he knew so much about Earth, explained that the Galactic Patrol have sent scout robots to watch the planet since ancient times, disguised as insects. He also claims to have all the languages in the Universe stored inside his head, a feat that took four hours. Much to the alien's own regret, he skipped the lesson that involved fixing machinery. As the night presses on, Ōmori turns the conversation to time machines. The alien is quick to inform him that, due to the danger of controlling time, the very act is forbidden by galactic law. When it is time to turn in, the two finally make introductions to each other. Ōmori introduces himself, and the alien states the name on his planet is a word that refers to a booger that suddenly falls out of one's nose when they're talking. The alien introduces himself as Jaco, to which Ōmori replies he knew a dog with that name once. Jaco awakens fairly early, and goes for a swim. In the ocean, he meets the gargantuan Monster Shark Ōmori spoke of, and quickly killed the beast with a single blow to the head. He settles down to watch television, waiting for Ōmori to awaken. When he does, Jaco informed him that he only needed 30 minutes of sleep, so in the time Ōmori had been sleeping, Jaco ran around the island, read books, sang the Galactic Patrol theme song, and also got rid of the Monster Shark. Believing it to be a joke, Ōmori is shocked to see Jaco did as he said. The alien told Ōmori that he is now indebted to him, and thus he has to fix his spaceship now. On the way to the ship, the two discuss the popular idol who would go into space without any training for the sake of earning funds. The talk then turns to the remains of Ōmori's laboratory. Ōmori explains to Jaco that he was originally trying to make a time machine for the government, and the accident in the creation of the device killed many people, including his wife. Despite the tragic information revealed to him, Jaco was more interested in the Time Machine that Ōmori claimed to have been making, as he realized that this is why Ōmori was so curious about the device that previous night. Ōmori decides it was all for the best, as the government would most likely have misused the technology anyway, and Earth simply has too many untrustworthy people. After Ōmori states he is unsure whether or not he can actually fix the spaceship, Jaco expresses his disappointment in humanity. The alien informs Ōmori that he originally came to Earth with the intention to save humanity from the fearsome alien aboard the projectile that was launched at their planet. In response to Ōmori's displeasure with humanities flaws — greed, jealousy, violence, and the like — Jaco offers to use the Extinction Bomb to unleash a virus that would wipe out only the humans. Ōmori, however, had not expected something so drastic, and pleaded with Jaco to avoid using the bomb. Jaco decided to observe the humans for a little longer before activating it, and that he still needed to wait until Ōmori repaired his ship. Category:Jaco the Patrolman Chapters